Just a Kid
by InuyashaEarsLuver
Summary: After coming across a mysterious old woman, Kenshin, Kaoru, and Sano don't seem like their usual selves. As each one of them sleeps and awakes, they appear to be in their three-year-old forms. Will Yahiko find a cure, while trying to handle all of the ram


Summary: After coming across a mysterious old woman, Kenshin, Kaoru, and Sano don't seem like their usual selves. As each one of them sleeps and awakes, they appear to be in their three-year-old forms. Will Yahiko find a cure, while trying to handle all of the rambunctious children?  
  
"Just a Kid"  
  
"And I want to see those floors shine when I get back do you hear me Yahiko Myoujin?" Kaoru called from outside of the dojo. Yahiko gave a grumble back and Kaoru smiled knowing that he had understood everything quite clearly. She turned causing her raven hair to fly over her shoulder as she walked beside Kenshin.  
  
"Do you think Yahiko will be ok by himself Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, a look of worry coming into his violet eyes. Kaoru smiled sweetly.  
  
"Of course Kenshin, Yahiko may act immature but when he puts his mind too things he the best person to trust! You worry too much silly." she laughed tugging on a piece of his red bang. Kenshin nodded and smiled back.  
  
"Hey if you guys want to flirt the whole way to the market than I could just turn around and walk back to the dojo." Sanosuke added in a bit of a humorous tone. Kenshin blushed as he turned his head forward. On the other hand Kaoru spoke her mind.  
  
"Will you just keep your comments to yourself you big rooster-head? Mou now if you want to come along with us just keep quiet and smile."  
  
"Oh alright but just because you're the missy and what the missy says goes...... although I do think Kenshin was getting turned on there for a minute." Sano mumbled the last part of the sentence. As they came to the market, Kaoru's eyes came in contact with a beautiful kimono that resembled the colors of Kenshin's eyes. /Oh we would look so perfect together if I had this kimono/ she thought giving into a sigh. Sano, seeing Kaoru's googly eyes, imitated her at once.  
  
"Oh look at me I'm a girl and I like pretty kimonos. Hey everybody look at me la, la, la." Kenshin placed a hand to his mouth to stifle a laugh but Kaoru caught him in the process, "Your not laughing at me Kenshin are you?" she asked her eye twitching in anger. Kenshin's smile quickly faded as nervousness came into his mind. He knew what would always happen when someone laughed at her. Kerplowie.  
  
"Oro! Of course not Miss K-Kaoru I was simply yawning. It seems I didn't get much sleep last night due to the uh.......... rain," Kenshin lied smiling. Kaoru nodded and a smile came across her face.  
  
"Good cause I thought you were laughing at me because if you were, well, you know what would happen."  
  
"I see you like this kimono, yes?" a creepy voice asked from down below. Kaoru looked down to see an old woman, who was as tall as Yahiko, standing beside her. Kaoru screamed and jumped into Kenshin's arms, who unfortunately, wasn't expecting it, causing both of them to tumble to the ground. Sano helped the two up and than the three listened to the old woman.  
  
"Forgive me. If you like I can sell you this kimono for a fair price."  
  
"Yea well we don't need it lady so no thanks." Sano answered before Kaoru could even process the old woman's words.  
  
The old woman's eyes narrowed as they fell upon Sano, "So you dare insult me he who's head resembles a rooster? Well than I guess you and your friends deserved to be punished."  
  
Kenshin's eyes grew large, "Please forgive my friend he doesn't know what he's talking about,"  
  
"No explanations are needed! A curse shall be placed upon you! Your disrespect will cost you as you travel through the maze, and pay you shall the price by reliving your younger days!" the woman exclaimed as the others looked at her as if she had lost a few marbles. Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's hand gently.  
  
"Miss Kaoru I think we should leave now that we should." he whispered tugging at her hand. Kaoru blushed at having Kenshin's warm hand on hers but she nodded and followed the rurouni out of sight.  
  
"Hey don't leave me here with this weirdo! Wait for me!" Sano called running after them.  
  
"Clean this, clean that, grrrrrrrrr that Kaoru thinks she can just boss anyone around well once I get old enough things are gunna change around here that's for sure!" Yahiko mumbled scrubbing the halls of the dojo.  
  
"Whatcha doing Yahiko?" Ayame asked kneeling over to Yahiko's view.  
  
"Yea whatcha doing?" Suzume chimed in also kneeling down.  
  
"I'm eating noodles. What do you think??! I'm washing the floor because Kaoru is afraid of getting her new kimono dirty and clean the floor herself. Jeez what is it with ugly women and rules."  
  
"That's not very nice Yahiko. Uncle Kenny said we have to be nice and love eachother." Ayame commented quoting Kenshin's words.  
  
"Well Kenshin can go jump in the river."  
  
BANG  
  
Before Yahiko knew it he felt an extremely large bump swelling on the back of his head. Suzume and Ayame both held small brooms in their small hands.  
  
"Don't ever ever ever say anything bout Uncle Kenny like that again it's mean." Suzume scolded with the toughest voice she could manage.  
  
"Yea cause the next time I'll hit you with the broom in the other place." Ayame growled in a tough voice also. Yahiko's eyes widened. How the heck did those two know what and WHERE to hit? The door slid open and Kenshin, Kaoru, and Sano walked across to see the others. Kaoru looked in the room all around and smiled, "Well you did a great job Yahiko I'll be sure to tell Megumi to make you something special to eat." Yahiko's stomach responded happily to that. Ayame and Suzume dropped their brooms and ran over to greet their favorite person in the whole world, despite the fact that he looked rather pale.  
  
"Hi Uncle Kenny! We missed you sooooooooo much and ya know what Yahiko said something bad bout you he said you can go eat liver!"  
  
"Nah-uh Suzume he said Uncle Ken can go jump in the river not eat liver!" Ayame argued back with her smaller sibling. Kenshin could barely stand any longer. His head had starting hurting and he started to feel a little dizzy. Despite the fact that Ayame and Suzume were still babbling on he spoke.  
  
"Excuse me everyone but I have suddenly become very tired." And having saying that Kenshin turned and walked to his room. Kaoru looked at him walk nervously. She knew Kenshin and this wasn't Kenshin. Was he ill? If so why didn't he tell her so? Ooh that rurouni. Kaoru went to go after him but Sano held her back by placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"If he wanted you to go with him he would have said so. Just leave him alone for once. Besides stocking him isn't the right way to get his love missy." Kaoru turned red and walked over to the kitchen while Yahiko and Sano laughed to themselves.  
  
About an hour passed since Kenshin had gone to his room. All the chores had been done so there was really nothing to do. Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Yahiko all sat in the living area around a table discussing things. They were soon stopped by what seemed to be the laughing of a child.  
  
"Did you guys here that?" Sano asked listening again for the child's laugh. Yahiko nodded as he also had heard the sound.  
  
"Yea it sounded like a little kid laughing."  
  
"And it sounded like it was coming from Kenshin's room." Kaoru added with a nervous look. All eyes turned to Sano. Sano took in the glares and stood immediately.  
  
"Yea I know. Go check it out." he mumbled heading for Kenshin's room. As he approached the laughing became louder and louder. He stopped at Kenshin's door and knocked lightly.  
  
"Hey Kenshin you ok?" he asked. No response came except for more child-like giggling. "Ok I'm coming in hope your dressed man."  
  
Sano slid open the door to find a small boy standing looking directly at him. The boy had red hair, violet eyes, and a huge grin that made his face look so cute. Sano froze for a moment wondering who the heck this kid was. /Okay this kid looks like Kenshin but why doesn't he have a scar? Hey did Kaoru and Kenshin have a kid and not tell me???/ Sano thought. The boy wore Kenshin's clothes although the clothes hung loosely on the boy's small body.  
  
"Hi mister! What's your name?" the boy asked waving a hand, causing Kenshin's long sleeve to slide down. Sano's eyes twitched. He sounded like a younger version of Kenshin.  
  
"Uh Kenshin?" Sano questioned aloud.  
  
"Kenshin? Who's that? My name is Shinta!!" the boy shouted going into another fit of giggles.  
  
"Shinta riiiiiiiiiiiight and how old are you?" Sano asked not believing his eyes.  
  
"This many." Shinta replied holding up three small fingers. Now Sano had seen everything.  
  
"Okay. This isn't real I'm just seeing things. Maybe if I pinch myself I'll get out of this nightmare." Sano exclaimed placing a hand to his head. The small boy made his way, despite the extra weight cause by the clothes, to Sano and pinched him on his leg. Sano hoped on one leg in pain.  
  
"You little brat what was that for?"  
  
"You said to pinch you mister."  
  
"It was a figure of speech."  
  
"Figure of speech? Is that candy?"  
  
"Oi."  
  
"Sano what's taking so lo," Kaoru paused seeing the small boy that stood at Sano's legs. She placed a hand over her mouth trying to hold back a startled scream.  
  
"Kenshin?" she whispered horrified at what she saw.  
  
"Kenshin? Who's that? My name is Shinta! Your funny like the guy with the funny hair miss lady ma'am." Shinta laughed covering his mouth with his hands. Kaoru looked at Sano with an open mouth. Sano shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Hey what's going on here?" Yahiko asked also seeing what the problem was. He looked at the adults and than looked at Kenshin or rather Shinta. Yahiko tiled his head sideways a bit and than spoke. "Hey who's the kid?"  
  
"My name is Shinta! Who are you? Are you my big brother?" Shinta asked curiously.  
  
"Huh? Kenshin? What the heck what did you do to yourself?"  
  
"Nothing big brother." Shinta replied shaking his head which sent his small pony tail going over his shoulders.  
  
"Hey don't call me that!" Yahiko shouted backing up a bit, "This is too weird. Is this some kind of sick joke cause it's working?"  
  
"Oh look Suzume Uncle Kenny got shrunked!" Ayame called running to the boy she was only a bit taller than. Suzume followed and found herself the same height as Shinta.  
  
"Wow wha happened Uncle Kenny?"  
  
"Uncle Kenny? My name is SHINTA! S-h-inta and I'm this many." Shinta repeated holding up three fingers once again. Suzume smiled. "Me too!"  
  
"Wanna go play Shinta?" Ayame asked.  
  
"Sure lets go, go, go vrooooom!"  
  
Sanosuke, Kaoru, and Yahiko still remained motionless as the three younglings went to play. "Kaoru what just happened?" Yahiko asked scared beyond reason.  
  
"I think Kenshin just got younger."  
  
"It's the curse I tell ya!" Sano whispered big-eyed.  
  
As Kaoru and the others predicted Kenshin known now as Shinta, was indeed a wild child. Kaoru had taken one of Yahiko's smaller attire and tied it to Shinta's small body. The three chased after the troublesome boy for what seemed to be a millennium. From vase breaking to drawing on the walls, Shinta only grew more annoying by the minute. But all the fun ceased as Shinta had tripped on a rock and scraped his knee. Kaoru, who heard his cry, came running to see what he matter was. She was surprised to see Shinta, once known as the battousai, on the ground with big tears rolling down his face. His small hands were clutched around his knee as he continued to cry in pain. Kaoru took in a breath and lifted Shinta from the ground gently.  
  
"Ken, I mean Shinta are you ok?" she asked, gently wiping away one of his tears. The small boy sniffled and nodded his head.  
  
"Yes but I fell and my knee h-hurts." Shinta explained beginning to cry once again. Kaoru hugged him rocking him gently.  
  
"Shhh don't cry Shinta. Its ok I'm here, I'm here." Kaoru whispered as a strange feeling overtook her. /This somehow doesn't seem right. Isn't Kenshin supposed to be holding me and telling me it's going to be alright? / She thought as Shinta's cries came to a halt. Although his crying had stopped, Shinta remained with his arms gently wrapped around Kaoru's neck. /Wow this lady is real nice to me. Maybe big girls aren't as icky as little ones/ Shinta thought as he let go of Kaoru's neck as looked into her eyes with a smile on his face. Kaoru wiped away the remaining tears and took him inside of the dojo. There she cleaned his rather small cut and wrapped it in a small bandage. Kaoru stroked his sweaty red hair as he sat on her lap. Shinta continued to look at her with his curious eyes.  
  
"Miss lady ma'am why are you looking at me like you want me to marry you?" Shinta asked as he noticed Kaoru's face become redder than a tomato. Kaoru's heartbeat increased rapidly as her arms began to tremble.  
  
"I'm just looking at you Shinta. Why in the world would you think I would want to marry a little boy like you." she teased tapping him on the nose. Shinta laughed and snuggled into her lap a little bit more.  
  
"Oh and Shinta you can call me Kaoru."  
  
"Okay Miss Lady Ma'am, I mean Kaoru." Shinta whispered closing his eyes. Kaoru continued talking to Shinta not realizing the boy had fallen asleep with his thumb in his mouth.  
  
"Shinta? Shinta are you listening to me?" Kaoru asked looking down. A warm smile came across her face as she saw the sleeping child in her lap. /Oh boy Kenshin is asleep in my lap. Now this is something I would have never expected/ Kaoru thought laying the boy down on a futon. Suddenly Kaoru's thoughts were pushed aside as a sleepy feeling washed through her body. She yawned lying next to Shinta.  
  
"I guess a little nap will be good for the both of us huh Shinta?" she whispered closing her tired blue eyes.  
  
A while later Yahiko and Sano came back from the clinic, trying to fetch Megumi. Sadly she was out of town due to a sick patient in Kyoto. The boys walked into the yard of the dojo to find that it was deserted. They both walked into the dojo to find Ayame and Suzume taking their afternoon naps. They tip-toed past them knowing that even the quietist whisper could awake them. Becoming curious to the whereabouts of Shinta and Kaoru, Sano and Yahiko began to search for them. They looked practically everywhere until Yahiko suggested looking in Kaoru's room.  
  
"But she told us never to go in there." Sano whispered still trying not to wake Ayame and Suzume.  
  
"Well I've broke all the others rules so why not break this one??" Yahiko whispered angrily as he neared Kaoru's room. Suddenly a loud cry was heard coming from the inside of Kaoru's room. Sano and Yahiko covered their ears as the high pitched cry rung in their heads. Without another word Yahiko slid the door open to find Shinta backed up against the wall and a small girl crying her eyes out. Shinta's eyes were widened with fear.  
  
"Oro big brother make her stop!" Shinta cried looking at Yahiko.  
  
"Hey I told you not to call me that and did you just say oro?" Yahiko asked not believing his eyes or his ears. Sano ran over to the small girl and placed his large hand on her mouth. His hand seemed to cover her entire face. The girl immediately stopped crying and opened her big blue eyes. She spoke but Sano couldn't make out her words due to his hand on her mouth. He removed his hand but than suddenly wished that he didn't.  
  
"Hi mister my name is Kaoru and I'm three years old who are you? Are you my uncle because you sure don't look like me and that means you're not in my family. And why did you put your hand on my mouth huh? That's not good because my daddy says we can carry germs and germs makes up sick. Have you ever been sick? I have and it's not fun. I had to stay in bed and take nasty medicine and I even had to,"  
  
Sano stopped the girl from her 95 mile talking by placing his hand back over her mouth, yet the girl continued to talk. "Slow down missy sheesh! Okay this is weird first Kenshin goes and turns into a kid and now you? This is just great!" Sano said looking into the small girl's big blue eyes. He took his hand off of her mouth again only to hear her talk 95 miles again.  
  
"Hey Uncle do you know why I was crying well see that boy over there he hit me Uncle and that's not very nice it hurt really, really bad. Can you go give him spanking or something."  
  
Sano started laughing, not because of Kaoru's high squeaky voice or the fact that she was small, he laughed because his sanity was becoming rather loose. Yahiko had already begun talking to Shinta as Sano walked over to him.  
  
"Hey Ken, er Shinta why did you hit missy, I mean Kaoru?" Sano asked as the little boy began to sniffle. Oh no Yahiko and Sano knew what was going to happen. Shinta began to cry............again.  
  
"That mean girl isn't Kaoru! Kaoru is the nice lady that helped my boo-boo on my leg. That girl is icky! She hit me first!" Shinta cried pointing to Kaoru who held a large kimono on her body such as Kenshin had had big clothes. "Nuh-uh you hit me first Shinta!"  
  
"Nuh-uh you hit me first Ki-Ki!"  
  
Sano and Yahiko both looked at eachother than at Shinta. Okay first off he had called her Ki-Ki and now he was arguing with her. These were the two that were "madly" in love with eachother. "Did not!" shouted Kaoru.  
  
"Did too!" shouted Shinta.  
  
The two children were standing on opposite sides of the room and they continued shouting at one another.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
Sano and Yahiko's head pounded with the shouts of the small children. Sano lifted Kenshin up by the back of his or rather Yahiko's white shirt and held him up to his face. "Stop." Sano commanded in a bit of a whisper. Shinta remained quiet as he stood motionless in the air. Sano placed him down and went to walk out of the room when Yahiko stopped him.  
  
"And where do you think your going?" he called watching the gangster slide open the door.  
  
"To have some sake this is making me nuts!" Sano exclaimed.  
  
"Well think again pal you have to help me take care of Shinta and Kaoru. Besides where am I going to find a kimono that fits Kaoru now?"  
  
"Use one of Suzume's. That kid has like six of them here."  
  
"In your dreams I'm not seeing Kaoru naked!" Yahiko shouted causing Shinta and Kaoru to cover their ears. Sano turned red, "And you think I am?"  
  
Unbeknownst to them Ayame and Suzume had awakened and taken Kaoru with them to get her dressed. Shinta had also left the room.  
  
Yahiko looked around, "Hey where did they go?"  
  
"You let them get away??!"  
  
"Me??! Who said I had to watch them?"  
  
While Ayame, Suzume, Yahiko, and Kaoru had a tea party, Sano continued looking around the dojo for Shinta. "More tea Miss Zuki?" Ayame asked to Yahiko who was wearing one of Kaoru's kimonos.  
  
Yahiko grumbled, "This is stupid! I don't want to play this!" But as soon as he said that the three girls' eyes began to develop tears and their lips began to tremble. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
"Shh keep it down alright I'll play!"  
  
The girl's eyes seemed to dry up at once, "Yea we knew you'd see it our way!"  
  
On the other side of the dojo Shinta had stumbled into a room filled with different items although one particular item caught his interest the most. His large violet eyes sparked with curiosity as he reached out to grab the item. It was a sakabatou. His sakabatou. He pulled the large sword out with his small hands. He glared in awe as the sword reflected off of the light. He felt the smooth bottom of the sword and gasped when he noticed it was reversed.  
  
"Hmmm a backwards sword............cool I wanna play with it!" Shinta held the sword up, stumbling back a bit by the weight. Suddenly a large hand swooped down and grabbed the sword from Shinta's hands.  
  
"Hey kid no playing with this. Kenshin would kill me if I let a kid play with his reverse-blade sword." Sano exclaimed taking the sword and sliding it back in his sheath.  
  
"Hey give me back the sword its mine! I saw it first." Shinta shouted trying to reach the sword but Sano held it even higher.  
  
"No go kid. Now be a good boy and play with Ayame's doll or something." Shinta's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Pa, please mister?" he begged with big teary eyes. Sano rolled his eyes irritably as he bent down to Shinta's height level.  
  
"Those tears won't work on me kiddo." he said rubbing Kenshin's hair. Shinta wiped away his tears and smiled an evil smile.  
  
"Got ya!"  
  
Sano barely had time before he realized Shinta had punched him in the stomach and than made off with the sakabatou. Sano barely felt the pain but that defeated the purpose. /That little brat pulled a fast one of me. Ooh when I get my hands on him............wait why do I feel so tired all of a sudden. Well after I take a little nap than I'll deal with him/ Sano thought leaning against the wall.  
  
After having his sixth cup of tea, Yahiko made his way through the dojo keeping one hand on his stomach and the other on the wall. /That's the last time I drink any of Suzume's special ingredient tea/ he thought fighting off another wave of nausea. He walked past the living area to find Shinta sitting down ripping out pages of some book while Ayame, Suzume, and Kaoru played house in the same room. He didn't care. Yahiko continued walking until he remembered Sanosuke had gone missing. Yahiko decided it was best to sit down and let his stomach settle with horrid liquid he had drank. Suddenly he heard a whisper. It came from the room across the hall. Yahiko's ears perked up at the sound and soon he found himself walking over to see what had caused the sound. He entered the dim room only to see...nothing. Just as he had suspected.  
  
"Hey you come here."  
  
Yahiko turned to hear the whisper once again. He looked at one of the shadowed corners and found a small figure standing. Yahiko squinted his eyes and than shook his head continuously as he recognized the figure.  
  
"No, no not you too!" Yahiko shouted placing his hands on his head. The boy looked at him as if he were crazy. Yahiko watched the boy slowly walk up to him. He noted the spiky brown hair, the red head band; everything seemed to be the same.  
  
"S-Sano?" Yahiko questioned hoping that their was some mistake.  
  
"Yea?" the boy responded with a bit of an attitude. Yup this was Sanosuke. No doubt about it.  
  
"Okay this is too weird. After today I think I'm going to need serious therapy. Alright, alright calm down Yahiko, now what did you want?"  
  
Sano blushed, "Well you see that pretty girl over there." Sano said to him pointing to Ayame. Yahiko nodded.  
  
"Yea well, I like her. And I want her." he said making a low growl like an animal. Yahiko's eyes widened. Apparently Sanosuke never went through his "I-think-girls-are-icky stage" when he was young.  
  
"Well go talk to her," Yahiko mumbled.  
  
"Are you crazy? Look she already has a man. That kid with the red hair."  
  
"What??! You think Ayame and Kenshin are............" Yahiko blurted, "This can't get any worse."  
  
"Or maybe I could take that other girl, that one with the long hair." Sano explained pointing at Kaoru. Yahiko cringed at the thought of Sano and Kaoru together, "Maybe you should just stick with the other girl."  
  
"Yea I guess so. It's better than that mean old lady that yelled at me......"  
  
"What mean old lady?"  
  
"At the market."  
  
"An old lady at the market?"  
  
"Who's at the market?"  
  
"The mean old lady!"  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"OI, forget it! Just do me a favor and watch those kids over there while I go to the market okay?" Yahiko asked looking at the children in the next room.  
  
"What's in it for me?"  
  
"I won't kick your butt capeish?"  
  
"What?! I could take you on any day! How about if I watch these runts then I'll fight you?"  
  
"FINE, OKAY! Just watch them for me!"  
  
And after saying that Yahiko ran quickly out of the dojo. Sano casually walked over to the next room and watched as the children were playing. "Alright you, you, and you go to bed, but you uh can stay up baby cakes." Sano winked at the blushing and giggling Ayame. The other 3-year-olds pouted as they crossed their arms.  
  
"We don't wanna go to bed!" they shouted in unison.  
  
"Well too bad I'm the one who's three and a half so you have to listen to me!"  
  
Evil smiles went around the room as the three-year-olds started to move in on Sano. Ayame placed a hand to her mouth and watched in horror as they attacked and brought down the taller boy.  
  
After looking for what seemed to be hours, Yahiko slumped to his knees ready to give up in the search. /This is hopeless there isn't any old lady here/ he thought trying to get enough air to satisfy his suffering lungs.  
  
"Are you alright boy?"  
  
Yahiko turned to meet with the cold eyes of an elder woman. The boy shouted in fright and stumbled back a few inches. The old woman laughed and walked back to her market stand. Soon Yahiko realized that this must be the old woman Sano had been talking about.  
  
"Hey excuse me lady, did you happen to come across some guy that had rooster hair?" Yahiko asked going over to her.  
  
"Yes earlier today. I cursed him and his friends. It was quite amusing actually." the woman answered with a smirk.  
  
"Well I really need you to turn them back please!!!!!!!! They're driving me nuts!"  
  
"Ah so you're the child of one of the cursed?"  
  
"Who me? No way lady! I'm just a friend. So can you please turn them back?"  
  
"I guess you've learned a lesson in child behavior and the cursed have had their fun. Okay I'll give you the stuff to turn them back."  
  
"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
  
The old woman turned and opened a large wooden crate. She pulled out a small blue bottle and handed it to Yahiko. "One drop will turn them back."  
  
"Thank you so much!" The old woman watched as the boy ran off in a huff. She looked into her brown crate, a rather sly smile coming across her face, "I loose more blue bottles that way....."  
  
As Yahiko ran into the yard of the dojo, disaster awaited him. The clean laundry that had been hanging on the line was now soiled on the ground. Holes were dug in the yard, curtsey of Shinta. Yahiko squinted his eyes as he spotted a figure by the sakura tree. As he got closer he recognized the figure to be Sanosuke. The poor boy was tied to a tree with the laundry and a sock was lodged in his mouth. Yahiko removed the sock and Sano immediately started talking.  
  
"Are you nuts leaving me with those little brats??! They attacked me and tied me out here!"  
  
Yahiko simply opened the small boy's mouth and placed a drop of the liquid and than headed for the inside. There he found the others tugging on a corner of Kenshin's reverse-blade sword.  
  
"Oh Kaoru, Shinta I've got some candy for you!" Yahiko exclaimed watching to two drop their parts of the sword and run up to him.  
  
"Oh boy candy!"  
  
"Yummy to the tummy!"  
  
Yahiko gave them the remedy and than watched to see if it had worked.  
  
"Yuck! This candy taste yucky!" Shinta complained sticking his tongue out. Kaoru nodded.  
  
"Yea it tastes like bad potatoes!"  
  
Yahiko shrugged his shoulders as finally he gave up. It wasn't working. He simply called Ayame and Suzume out of the room and slid the door shut. Kaoru and Kenshin were going to remain young for a while.  
  
After a while a piercing scream was heard coming from the Kamiya Dojo. Someone in America could have heard the scream it was so loud. Yahiko covered his ears as he went to see where the scream had come from. He slid open the door to the room he had left Kenshin and Kaoru in. Yahiko placed a hand over his eyes and blushed madly as he saw Kaoru in the right half of the room with a blanket tightly wrapped around her naked body, and on the other half of the room was Kenshin with a blanket around his body.  
  
"What happened in here?" Yahiko asked still covering his eyes.  
  
"First of all I wake up and think to myself hmm why am I naked? Than I turn over and see that Kenshin is sleeping soundly beside me. As things can't get any worse I look down and notice that he's naked too! Kenshin you pervert you had better control battousai more or else I'll knock out both your lights!" Kaoru shouted every single word and seemed to be getting louder.  
  
"Honestly Miss Kaoru I have no idea how I ended up in here!" Kenshin explained his face redder than ever. Kaoru rolled her eyes standing to walk out of the room.  
  
"Its called being a pervert! Now I'm going to go take a bath! And I swear if I catch you in there peeping on me again you'll be very sorry." Kaoru walked out of the room, the blanket still wrapped tight around her. She stopped at Yahiko and turned her head causing her long hair to whack him in the face. /At least their back to normal/  
  
"Hey Kenshin?" Yahiko called. Kenshin looked up still trying to remove the permanent blush from his face. "Put some clothes on."  
  
The evening came quickly and Megumi had returned that night from Kyoto. She sat with the others as they ate. Ayame and Suzume, having gobbled down their food, played tag and ran through the hallways of the dojo Megumi smiled as she glanced at Yahiko.  
  
"To be young again. Wouldn't it be nice to be young again?"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone stopped, including Ayame and Suzume, at Yahiko's outbreak. Yahiko smiled nervously going back to eating as if nothing had happened. Kaoru, who had finally forgiven Kenshin knowing that she also had no idea how he had gotten in the same room as her, smiled at the rurouni, who also smiled at her. Yahiko paused feeling as if he had forgotten something. /Hmmm why do I feel like I'm forgetting something............/ He shrugged going back to eating.  
  
"Hello? Hellllooooo? Did you guys forget about me?" Sano called from outside still tied to the tree. He fought to be free yet he still remained tied tightly. "Its times like these that I wish I was just a kid."  
  
END 


End file.
